Death of a Dragon
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: The last battle breaks out. Eragon will fight to the end. But who will be left standing? Who will survive? Character Deaths


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or the Characters. **

**Author's note: This is my first Eragon story, hope you like it. Thanks to Skilletswhisper06 for beta-ing it for me.**

**The death of a dragon**

'_Eragon!_'' His name screamed in his head. The voice sounded in pain, struggling.

'**Saphira!**' Eragon sounded out to her with his mind. There was no reply. He glanced quickly to the sky; all he could see was black clouds that covered it. Eragon heard a yell from behind him.

"Duck!" He crouched down quickly as a hammer swung over his head; He thrust his sword into the stomach of a soldier. Warm, red blood ran down the sword and onto his head. But Eragon had no time to think about this before an Urgal came charging at him.

'_Eragon!_'' The pained voice sounded in his mind again. He scanned the sky while killing the Urgal, who screamed in pain as blood gushed out of him. Lightening lit up the black sky, revealing 2 dark shapes in the sky.

Soldiers stopped to look up. Every lightening strike showing an aerial battle. 2 dragons fought above, their blue and red colours lit up with the lightening. But the soldiers soon returned to the fighting and the battle continued.

'_Eragon!_''

'**Saphira!**' There came no reply. There was no way to reach her, but she needed his help.

'**Arya.'** Eragon called out to her with his mind. Again there was no reply. He ducked under 2 arrows and a hammer, and jumped over a body. He looked across the battlefield. He could see countless bodies and so much blood. But he couldn't see Arya.

Then he spotted her. She was outnumbered 10 to 1 at the other end of the battlefield. Her hair swung round as she hit one of her attackers. Eragon ran toward her to help. But he was still metres away when she caught his eye. Eragon saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. Fear. He hurried but he wasn't quick enough, he was so close when she was stabbed through the back. The soldiers then turned to the rest of the battle. Eragon caught Arya before she hit the ground. Blood quickly stained her and the surrounding ground. She looked up at Eragon surprised, and then she looked up at him and spoke her last words.

"Go," She whispered, "Go" She repeated with more strength. "It's too late for me, go and fight." She closed her eyes and became still in his arms. There was no time to grieve now. Eragon laid her down amidst the other bodies. She was just one of the dead now.

Eragon turned to continue the fight. If he couldn't help Saphira he could at least help the others who were fighting. As another soldier feel down dead in front of him, he saw a massive explosion. He quickly ran to the scene of it and saw the burnt body of Galbatorix. The tyrant king was dead. But the soldiers were still fighting. It was as if they weren't fighting for Galbatorix to begin with. He turned and spotted Murtagh fighting. He ran towards him, shouting his name.

"Murtagh!" The soldiers he was fighting fell down dead. He turned and faced Eragon.

"Murtagh, stop fighting! Galbatorix is dead. You're free from you vows." But then Eragon stopped dead in his tracks. Murtagh's eyes were black. He'd been twisted by dark magic. No one could save him now.

'_Eragon!' _Saphira's voice again drew him away from the battle. Her voice was fainter. She was losing whatever battle she was fighting. Hopelessness filled their links; they both knew that Eragon could do nothing to help her. As Eragon's attention drew back to the battle he saw Murtagh was gone. He scanned the field again. He was over in a far corner fighting Roran and Nasuada. No, they would never beat him, thought Eragon. Even though it was 2 against 1, it was them who were outnumbered. Riders counted for at least 10. Eragon ran to help them, but once again he was too late.

Murtagh slashed his sword across Nasuada's abdomen. She fell to the ground as her blood pooled out of her. Roran raised his hammer to strike, but instead he received a stab to the heart. Eragon watched as he cousin fell to the floor. Why was this happening? Why was all that he loved being destroyed? Murtagh moved towards Eragon. But before either of their swords were drawn, a terrible cry erupted from the sky.

They both turned their heads. A blue shape fell from the sky like an angel falling form heaven. Eragon could see who it was before they hit the ground.

'**Saphira!' **Eragon called her name. She merely moved her head to let him know she could hear him. Blood stained the ground creating a sea of blood. Eragon stared at her not knowing was to do.

'**Saphira.'** He whispered with his mind. He was dumbstruck. In front of him his dragon was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

'**You can't leave.'** Once again she looked at him. A tear ran down her face. It dropped in the red stained ground and mixed with her blood. She started to close her eyes.

'**No.' **Eragon whimpered, **'No, please… please don't go… I need you.'** He pleaded with her, but her eyes continued to close. She gathered all her strength to say.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Then all was silent. The heavens opened and the rain fell down onto the grieving rider. Anger flared up inside him. He turned around Murtagh stood behind him.

"It's all your fault." He grabbed his sword and he stabbed Murtagh in the shoulder. Murtagh hadn't expected that. He also drew his sword and they began to fight. Perhaps it was because Eragon was so powered up with anger or that Murtagh was injured, that Eragon soon found himself with his sword against Murtagh's throat.

"Go on Eragon, do it! What've you got to lose? Look around you. Everyone's dead. Even your dragon. Go on." Murtagh spat the words out at Eragon with pure evilness,

"You're right." He replied. He moved his sword across his neck. The blood shot out. Roars sounded in the background. Eragon looked behind him. Thorn stumbled to the floor, he roared out in pain. But after a few minutes everything grew silent. Eragon glanced around the battlefield. Everything was silent, no one moved. Eragon thought of all the destruction. The greatest battle of them all, the good had died and now lay amidst the wicked. But in the end there was only one lone survivor.


End file.
